A Bond Never To Be Broken
by Miss Kaizer If Ya Nasty
Summary: Just thought I'd repost the whole story for those of you who missed it the first time around. It's a story bout Matt and TK and the bond that they share :) The sequel is coming soon, set in the new season so keep an eye open for that. Please R & R


My first ever Digimon fic. Please R & R  
  
A Bond Never To Be Broken  
Chapter 1  
  
"So Tai, do you have any idea of where it is we're heading?" Izzy asked as he walked next to him.   
"Actually, I thought we'd just follow this path and see where it takes us," Tai said as he smiled down   
at the younger child. "What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds good to me Tai," his orange dinosaur type Digimon, Agumon responded. Tai smiled at him.   
No matter what he thought, Agumon usually agreed which made him feel good. "Thanks Agumon," he   
said as he patted him lightly on the head.  
  
"Matt? My feet are sleepy," his younger brother TK whined as he tugged on his shirt. "Yeah, and what   
can I do about that?" he asked as he looked down at him. "Could you carry me?" TK asked as he   
looked up at his older brother with puppy dog eyes. Matt couldn't say no to that look and bent down   
to hoist the younger boy unto his shoulders. "How's that Squirt?" Matt asked as he hurried to catch up   
with the rest of the group. "Much better, thanks Matt," TK said as he rested his head on top of his   
brother's.   
  
"There you guys are! What took ya so long?" Tai asked when they caught up. The rest of the   
digi-destined and their digimon had sat down to rest when they had noticed that the two brothers   
were lagging behind. "Well Tai, we've been walking for hours now and some of us are getting tired,"   
he said gesturing to the small boy half-asleep on his shoulders. "Yeah Tai, I think it would be a good   
idea to find a place to rest for the night," Joe said as he pushed his glasses up. "I guess you're right,"   
Tai replied. "K guys, I guess we'll be staying here for the night," he announced to all of their   
pleasure. "Finally I can rest my achy feet!" Mimi exclaimed as she took off her shoes and socks and   
wiggled her toes. "And my roots!" Palmon added. "Too bad there's no water around, I wouldn't   
mind a nice bath about now," Sora said from her spot on top of a boulder. "Actually there's a small   
lake just on the other side of these trees," Izzy's Digimon Tentomon pointed out. "Great! Than why   
don't we just set up camp there than?" Tai said as the group nodded in agreement.   
  
"Hey TK, wake up," Matt said as he gently shook him."Huh? Oh, hi Matt," TK mumbled as he   
wiped the sleep from his eyes. "We're all gonna go for a swim, do you wanna join us?"   
  
"Sure!" TK answered, eyes shining bright as he got to his feet. "Than let's go," Matt said as he   
headed towards the lake. "Wake up Patamon, we're going for a swim," TK said as the small   
pig-like Digimon looked up at him. "Ok TK, I'll be there in a minute," Patamon replied as he   
watched TK run off to catch up to his brother. "Hey Gabumon, are you coming?" Patamon asked   
the larger Digimon. "I think I'll just stay here," he replied. "Ok, but don't say I didn't ask you,"   
Patamon said as he flew off.   
  
"Whoa Gomamon, watch where you splash!" Joe exclaimed as he wiped the water off his glasses.   
"Sorry Joe," he replied. You could tell that he didn't really mean it because a few seconds later he   
just splashed him again. "Gomamon!" Joe yelled as the small seal-type Digimon dove away from him.   
"Will you boys please be quiet over there?" Mimi yelled from Sora and her spot further down stream   
from the boys. "Yeah whatever," Matt yelled back as he attempted to wash the dirt and grime form   
his hair. "Hey Matt, I see you're having a bit of trouble washing your hair. "Here, let me help," Tai   
offered as he dunked him under. Matt pushed him away, than came gasping up for air. "You're so   
dead!" Matt threatened after he caught his breath. "Oh, I'm so scared! What's Mattie gonna do to   
me?" Tai joked. "You'll see," Matt uttered under his breath as he headed out of the lake. The rest   
watched as the blonde boy put his clothes back on and sit down next to Gabumon.  
  
Gabumon opened his eyes to see Matt sitting next to him, fists clenched. "Matt, what's the matter?"   
he asked. "Nothing Gabumon, don't worry bout it," Matt told him as he forced a smile. "Matt, you   
can tell me," Gabumon urged as he placed his paw on Matt's knee. "To tell you the truth, I'm not   
sure what's wrong," Matt confessed. "I don't understand," Gabumon said. "It's just that I feel that   
something is about to happen but I'm not sure if it's good or bad," Matt said as he rested his head   
on his knees. "So, really you're worried but you're not sure what about?" Gabumon summarized.   
"Basically yeah," Matt said glumly. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine," Gabumon said cheerfully.   
Matt shrugged and turned his gaze towards TK who was still swimming with Tai, Joe, Izzy, Patamon   
and Gomamon. He stared at the boy for awhile and tried to remember a time when he was as   
innocent and care-free like TK. He couldn't.   
  
"Wake up Matt, it's your turn to stay on guard." Sora whispered as she shook him awake. Matt   
woke up slowly, yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Ok, go to sleep Sora," he told her as he stood up   
and stretched. "See ya in the morning Matt," Sora said as she lay down beside Biyomon.   
Approximately half way into Matt's duty, he noticed his younger brother tossing and turning in his   
sleep. He got up and bent down at TK's side. "TK?" he whispered as he touched his shoulder. TK   
opened his eyes and burst into tears. "TK, are you alright?" Matt asked, surprised at the sudden   
outburst. TK shook his head. "What's wrong than?" Matt asked gently as he pulled him into his lap.   
"I had a nightmare," TK answered as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. "It's ok TK," Matt said as  
he tried to soothe him. "Do you want to tell me about it?" "Well we were all walking when all of a   
sudden we were attacked by a bunch of evil Digimon. We couldn't beat them and he hurt all of our   
Digimon real bad. Than he turned and let this electric attack out at us and that's where you woke me   
up." TK explained. "Don't be afraid TK. No matter what happens I'll protect you," Matt told him as  
he started to rock back and forth. "Thanks Matt," TK said as he cuddled up to his older brother.   
Matt smiled down at him and watched him fall asleep in his arms.   
  
"Tai, which way should we go?" Agumon asked at the group approached a fork in the road. It was   
the next morning and after a hearty breakfast of fruit and fish, they headed out once again. "I think   
we should go that way!" Tai announced as he pointed down the right path. "Well, I think we should   
go that way," Matt said as he pointed to the left path. "Well Matt, I'm the leader and I say we're   
going this way," Tai told him. "Well than, I'm not going," Matt announced, arms crossed across his   
chest. "Fine, no loss there," Tai stated. "Oh and what do you mean by that?" Matt asked. "We don't   
need you here. All you ever do is start fight!" Tai argued. "Me? Well all you're doing is putting all of   
our lives in danger! You're not even considering the risks behind your stupid decisions!" Matt argued   
back. "I'm just trying to get us out of this alive and you sure as hell aren't helping. All you care about   
is yourself!" Tai said. "That isn't true Tai!" Matt yelled. "Yeah Tai, he cares about me too," TK   
interrupted. "Stay out of this TK!" Tai yelled at him. "Leave my brother alone!" Matt yelled as he  
gave Tai a shove.   
  
"Watch it!" Tai yelled as he shoved back. Matt was the first to throw a punch that his Tai square in   
the jaw. Tai tackled Matt to the ground and they rolled around trying to get at each other. Matt got   
up to his knees and pulled his fist back to hit Tai who directly in front of him but at the last second   
Tai ducked and Matt's punch hit TK right on the cheek sending him flying backwards.   
  
Matt froze, shocked at what he just did. He looked at his younger brother, sitting on the ground   
staring straight at him as tears filled his eyes. "What did I just do?" Matt thought to himself. He turned   
his gaze to the other kids who all stood wide-eyed at him while Sora took care of TK. Matt's eyes   
began to water as he ran as fast as he could deep into the woods with Gabumon closely behind.   
  
"Matt! Wait for me!" Gabumon called out. Matt stopped and fell to the ground crying. Gabumon   
stood in front of him and lifted his head up with his paw. "I-I hit him," Matt stammered. "Matt, it was   
an accident, there's no need to runaway." Gabumon said. "You don't understand! I promised him   
that I'd never hurt him, that I'd protect him and now..." Matt trailed off. "I've become my dad."   
  
"Are you ok TK?" Sora asked as she bent down next to the crying child. TK nodded than looked   
around. "Where'd Matt go?" he asked. The others looked at each other with a look in their eye.   
"Matt just needed some alone time, I'm sure he'll be back soon," Joe told him. TK nodded sadly as   
he held Patamon close.   
  
"Shouldn't we be getting back now Matt?" Gabumon asked a couple of hours later. "I can't go back.   
I don't think I can take TK looking at me like that again. I hurt him and I don't think I'll be able to   
forgive myself," Matt said.   
  
"Matt..." Gabumon started but Matt hushed him. "If you want to go back than go. I won't stop you,"   
Matt told him. Gabumon shook his head no. "I'd rather stay with you," he replied. Matt managed a   
forced smile than looked down at his hands. "We'd better go gather some wood and food, looks   
like we'll be staying here tonight," Matt told his friend.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be ok TK, don't worry," Sora assured him. TK had been quiet ever since the accident   
happened, the only words to cone out of his mouth had to do with when Matt was coming back.   
"TK? Do you want something to eat?" Agumon asked him. TK shook his head no as he stared out   
at the spot where Matt had run out. "What about you Patamon?" Agumon asked. "Ok, I'm getting   
kinda hungry," Patamon said as he munched on an apple. "How's he doing?" Tai asked Agumon as   
he sat next to him in front of the fire. "I'm not too sure, he won't eat though. Maybe you should talk   
to him Tai," he suggested. "Yeah," Tai said as he stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey TK, how's it goin'?" Tai asked as he sat next to him. TK shrugged and gave him a sad glance.  
"Are you ok `lil buddy?" Tai asked. "Oh Tai! It's all my fault!" TK cried as he threw himself at Tai   
and buried his face into his shirt. "TK, it's not your fault... you didn't do anything wrong," Tai assured   
him as he stroked his head. "No Tai, you're wrong!" TK shouted. "If I had just stayed out of it in the  
first place than this never would have happened!" "TK, stop blaming yourself. We're going to find   
Matt and he'll even tell you that it's not you fault," Tai said. "Really?" TK asked. "Yeah, I promise."  
  
The next morning, Matt opened his eyes and yawned. The night had been a long   
one and he only managed to get a couple of hours of sleep. "Wake up Gabumon,  
" Matt said as he shook the sleeping Digimon. Gabumon groaned than cracked   
his eyes open a bit. "C'mon, we have to head out soon," Matt said as he   
placed some food next to him. "But where are we going?" Gabumon asked as he   
began to eat."I'm not sure Gabumon, but I'll tell you when we get there."   
  
  
"We'll be sure to find him in no time if we stay with this speed," TK said   
as he led the way. "TK! Slow down! Not all of us want to run the whole   
way," Tai yelled as TK slowed down a bit. "So, any readings on your digi-  
vice yet Izzy?" Joe asked. "Nothing yet, but I'm sure we'll track him   
soon," Izzy said looking on the bright side but deep inside he didn't   
believe that. "Tentomon, Biyomon, Patamon, do you guys see anything yet?"   
TK asked, voice full of hope as he looked up at the flying Digimons.   
"Nothing yet but we'll be sure to keep you informed the minute we do,"   
Tentomon acknowledged him. "Hey Tentomon?" Patamon said. "Yes?" "Who are   
those Digimon?" Patamon asked as he pointed to two Digimon in the clearing   
ahead of them. "Those are Syncmon, a couple of evil Digimon. Their attack   
is 'Sting of Death' so they're not exactly the best Digimon to try and   
mess with," Tentomon told the group. "I'm not scared of any big ol'   
Digimon, let's just go around them," Tai said as he quietly led the group   
out of the woods.   
  
Matt and Gabumon had only been walking for a few minutes when they heard   
shouts in the distance. "What's that?" Gabumon asked, ears perked up. Matt   
listened for a moment than recognized one of the voices. "TK!" he yelled as   
he fled towards the shouts with Gabumon behind him.   
  
Matt burst through the woods and studied the scene in front of him. All of   
the Digimon had digivolved into their Ultimate forms (except Angemon who   
was still a champion). Joe, Izzy, Sora and Mimi were all huddled together   
behind a large boulder and TK and Tai were standing just a little way away   
from them. All the Digimon were busy fighting the two evil Digimon so they   
were too distracted to notice the third Syncmon who was sneaking up behind   
Tai and TK.   
  
"TK, Tai! Watch out behind you!" Matt yelled as he dashed towards them. The   
two of them quickly turned around, only to come face to face with the   
largest of the deadly Syncmon. "TK, quick get out of here," Tai told him as   
he pushed him into the arms of Joe, who had come to help out. "But what   
about you?" TK asked worriedly. "I'll be fine, go!" he yelled as he watched   
Joe and TK run back to the boulder. Tai turned around and looked over at   
the angry Syncmon. "Why don't you just leave us alone, huh?" he yelled and   
he ushered for it to go away with his hand. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that!"  
it said. "Sting of Death!" it screamed. "Tai! Watch out!" Matt yelled as he   
threw himself in front of Tai and took the shot, sending him and Tai flying   
backwards.  
  
"Giga Blaster!" Metal Greymon called out as he destroyed the Syncmon who   
attacked Tai and Matt, than di-digivolved back to Agumon. "Hand of Fate!"   
Angemon called out as he and the rest of the Digimon took care of the few   
remaining Syncmon. They all de-digivolved back to their Rookie forms and   
congratulated each other on the great fight. "Gabumon! When did you get   
back?" Patamon asked. "Matt and I arrived just a little after the fight   
started," Gabumon informed them. "That's great! So I'm guessing you two   
won't be running off again?" Tentomon asked. Gabumon nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Hey! What's happening over   
there?" Palmon asked, noticed all of the children in a large group. "Let's   
go check it out!" Gomamon said and he started over.   
  
"Matt, are you ok?" Tai asked as he crawled over to him. He gently shook   
him but received no response. "Matt?" Tai said more urgently and shook him   
harder. "It's no use Tai," Izzy said from behind him. "What do you mean?"   
Tai said. "That shot that Matt took for you was a deadly one Tai. If we   
don't find some type of cure soon, I'm afraid he's a goner," Izzy told   
him. "And just where did you hear that?" Tai asked. "From my Digimon   
Analyser, that's what it said when I researched Syncmon's attack," Izzy   
said. "But, where will we find a cure?" Sora asked. "I guess we could try   
to summon Gennai up and see if he has an answer for us," Joe suggested.   
"That's a great idea, I'll do it now," Izzy said.   
  
"Tai? Will he be ok?" TK asked as he held onto his brother's hand. "Yeah,   
of course he will be," Tai said, forcing a smile on to his face. TK smiled,   
but squeezed Matt's hand a little harder. "Umm, guys?" Izzy interrupted.   
"So, did you contact Gennai? What did he say?" Tai asked. "That's the   
problem, according to an email that he sent me yesterday, we won't be able   
to contact him over my computer for awhile because his computer system   
crashed. The only way is to go to his house." "Than that's what we'll do!"   
Tai said. "I don't think it would be a good idea to move Matt, Tai," Joe   
pointed out. "I suggest that a few of us go see Gennai while the rest of   
us stay with Matt," Izzy said. Tai nodded solemnly. "Fine, but I'm gonna   
be the one staying. I want the rest of you to go to Gennai." "I wanna stay   
too," TK piped in. "No TK, they need you to help in case they get attacked   
my evil Digimon. Anyway, I'll have Agumon and Gabumon here with me in case   
I get in trouble, so it's up to the rest of you to help Matt." Tai said   
seriously. The group nodded and decided to leave that very day.   
  
"But what if something happens while we're gone?" TK asked, still a bit   
worried that he left his brother in his condition. "Don't worry TK, I'm   
sure that Tai won't let anything happen," Patamon said from a top his   
head. "I sure hope you're right," TK said, wiping a few tears away with   
his sleeve.   
  
"Matt, c'mon, please wake up," Tai urged as he tended to him. Just before   
the others left, they had found a cave for them to stay in until they   
returned. "Gabumon, Agumon, did you have any luck finding some water?" Tai   
asked as he watched the two Digimon trudge into the cave. "Yeah Tai, right   
here," Agumon said, handing Tai a canteen full. "Thanks buddy." Tai gently   
poured some water onto Joe's vest, which they decided to use as a compress   
and pressed it against Matt's burning forehead.   
  
Later that night, Matt's condition didn't improve a bit and it was starting   
to get cold out. Agumon started a fire while Gabumon tried cooking up some   
fish. Tai sat in the corner with Matt lying next to him still unconscious."  
Maybe you should try to catch a few z's before the fish is ready," Agumon   
suggested. "Yeah, I guess," Tai said as he allowed his eyes to close. Tai's   
sleep was brutally interrupted by a loud rough cough.   
  
"Matt! You're up!" Tai exclaimed. Matt looked up at him weakly, and smiled.   
"Sure am," he said quietly, trying to get up. "Don't, just stay put," Tai   
told him, gently pushing him back down. "Where's TK?" he asked. "TK and the   
others went off to find Gennai," Tai told him. "Why?" "To find a cure for   
you." "Me? Why? What's wrong with me Tai?" Matt asked, grabbing Tai by the   
shirt and pulling him close. "Because that shot that you took for me from   
that Syncmon was a deadly one Matt," Tai said. "It was?" Tai nodded and   
Matt let go of him. "Tai, at least answer me this." "Yeah, anything," Tai   
said. "Am I going to die?" Tai just shrugged and fought back that the   
tears that threatened to flow from his eyes.  
  
"How much longer will it be until we get to Gennai's house?" Sora asked that night when they   
were all around the campfire. "According to my calculations it could be a couple of days." Izzy said,   
deeply absorbed into his laptop. "A couple of days? But what happens if it's too late by then?" Joe   
asked. "Joe!" Mimi exclaimed. "Ex-nay on the too late-nay." "Oh, what I meant to say was a couple   
of days is plenty of time!" Joe said. "No, it's not," TK said quietly. "He's gonna die and there's   
nothing that I can do." "TK, that's not true and you know it!" Patamon said sternly. "But..." "No   
buts TK, as long as you believe and hope, anything can happen."  
  
"Tai... tell me, please," Matt begged, looking up weakly at Tai. "I- I don't know Matt," Tai   
said. Matt closed his eyes. "Tai, do you want to know why I took that shot for you?" "You mean   
you didn't trip?" Tai joked. "Tai... seriously." he said opening his now dull blue eyes. "Yeah, why did   
you do that Matt? Especially after that fight we had." "It was because... because... I care for you Tai.  
You're the first real friend I've had in a long time and I couldn't stand to see anything bad happen to   
you," Matt said. "Really? Oh Matt... I didn't know." Tai said, looking down at him to find him fast   
asleep next to him.   
  
Early the next morning TK, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Sora and their Digimon continued on their way.   
"Aren't we there yet?" Mimi whined. "No, we won't be there for awhile so stop asking!" Izzy yelled,   
frustrated at the tall, pink outfitted girl. "C'mon guys, this isn't the time to fight, we have a job to do,"   
Sora told them. The two of them hushed up and carried on walking.   
  
"Tai, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet," Agumon noted. "Yeah, it's just that... I can't   
believe this is happening. Why now? And why to Matt?" Tai asked, on the verge of breaking down.   
"C'mon Tai, let's go outside. Gabumon will watch over Matt," Agumon urged, practically dragging   
Tai out the door.  
  
"Now tell me what's going on," Agumon said, once they were both outside. "Agumon, last   
night Matt told me why he saved me from Syncmon's attack." "Why?" "He said that he cared for me   
and didn't want to see anything bad happen to me. To think that I thought he didn't give a damn   
about me. He considered me his first real friend..." Tai said, wiping away the tears that began to   
form. "Oh Tai," the small dinosaur said giving him a quick hug. " It's alright, let it all out." "To think   
I thought he was just a stuck up snob that only cared about himself and his brother, but now I know   
that he cared for us all, he just never showed it. I guess we all took him for granted until this happened.   
I used to wonder why he ever got the crest of friendship, he was the least friendly one in the group,   
but now I know that it really does suite him..." Tai said. "It's alright Tai," Agumon said as Tai leaned   
over and cried heavily on his shoulder.   
  
"Ok, let's all rest here for the night," Joe said as they entered a clearing with a small lake   
besides it. "But we're not at Gennai's yet," TK pointed out. "Yes, but it will still be a day or two until   
we get there and we won't make it if we don't rest," Joe told him. "I guess you're right Joe," TK   
said. "Yeah, now let's go and get some food," Joe suggested. "Great! I'm really famished," Izzy   
said, setting is computer down and stretching. The five of them split up with their Digimon and returned   
with plenty to eat.   
  
"Mmm... this has got to be the best food I've eaten in a long time!" Tentomon exclaimed,   
happily shoving more into his mouth. "Well, there's plenty so help yourself," Izzy said. "TK, aren't   
you hungry?" Patamon asked."Not really," TK said as he shoved the little food he had away. "TK?   
Are you still worried about Matt?" Izzy asked. The young boy nodded glumly. "Come over here for   
a sec, I wanna show you something." TK looked up at the fiery red headed boy and reluctantly got   
up. "See this right here?" Izzy asked, pointing to two blinking red lights on his computer screen.   
"Yeah, what is it?" "That's Matt and Tai's Digivice signals, meaning that they're ok. As long as their   
both blinking it means that they're alive and doing fine." "Really?" TK asked, looking at Izzy with   
wide eyes. "Yep!" Izzy smiled. "OK, well I guess I'm gonna get something to eat now," TK said   
grabbing a fruit and munching away on it.   
  
"Tai? I think we should go back now, I think that Gabumon could use a break," Agumon told   
him. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Tai agreed as he got up and stretched. By this time it was almost   
an hour later, and tears were dry. "But first let's go grab something to eat!" Tai said, always thinking   
bout food. "Oh Tai," Agumon muttered but followed him anyway.  
  
"Do you think we should wake him just yet?" Sora asked Joe. "Nah, let him sleep awhile   
longer." he said looking down at the small boy asleep in a tight ball. "He really is taking this hard huh?"   
Izzy said, approaching the two. "I'm not surprised. Matt and him are extremely close and I think that   
he feels that it's fault that this even happened," Joe pointed out. "Him? But why would he think   
that?" Sora asked, confusion in her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Matt accidentally punching him when he   
was in the way sent him running and if Matt never had left we would ran into those Syncmon who   
did this," Joe explained. The young girl nodded, understanding fully now.  
  
"TK, what do you think you're doing?" a voice all too familiar to the young boy asked.   
"Matt? What are you doing here?" "Never mind that lil bro... just answer the question." "I'm looking   
for Gennai so he can tell us how to cure you," he explained. "But he doesn't know," the voice   
answered. "What do you mean?" TK asked. "When Hope and Friendship reunite, the bond   
between the two will become stronger than ever and will never be broken," the voice said. "What   
does that mean?" "I think you know TK, now turn around and head back before it's too late..."the   
voice said, vanishing into the night.  
  
TK woke up with a start and looked around vigorously. "Matt?" he choked out. Joe gave   
him a curious look from the other side of the campfire where he was keeping watch. "Joe, we have   
to go back right now!" TK told him. "But TK, we haven't found Gennai yet." "I know that! But   
Gennai can't help us, only I can help Matt now."  
  
"I think his fever is getting worse guys," Tai told the two Digimon. "What should we do?"   
Agumon asked. "Well, I don't suppose any of you have a blanket on ya huh?" Tai joked. Agumon   
shook his head no but Gabumon nodded. "You don't have a blanket!" Agumon argued. "Well, no   
not exactly a blanket but the last time Matt was sick, I covered him with my fur and he was better by   
morning." Gabumon explained. "So, what are you trying to say?" "This," Gabumon said as he took   
off his fur and placed it on Matt's shivering morning. Tai and Agumon looked at him dumbfounded   
but quickly shook it off. "Here Gabumon," Tai said taking off his blue shirt so he only had the yellow.   
"We don't want you to get sick either." "Thank you Tai," Gabumon said as he slipped the shirt over  
his head.   
  
"So what you're trying to say is that Matt appeared to you in a dream and told you to come  
back? Sounds a little far-fetched to me," Izzy said. The others all nodded in agreement. "Fine! If you   
don't want to go back than I guess I'll just go by myself!" TK yelled. "Wait TK, I'll go with you,"   
Joe said. "You actually believe him?" Mimi asked. "Of course. Why would he make up a story like   
this when his brother's life is on the line?" "He does have a bit of a point there," Sora said. "So, are   
you all coming?" Joe asked. The group nodded and headed out again.  
  
A few hours later the group stopped for a well deserved rest. "Hey Izzy? Can we see how   
Matt's doing?" TK asked. "Sure, just let me boot the program up." After a couple of minutes the   
screen showed two dots, one relatively bright and the other just barely noticeable. "Shit!" Izzy   
exclaimed. "What? What's wrong?" Joe asked as everyone gathered around the screen. "Matt's   
single is very weak... we don't have much time left."  
  
"What do you mean weak?" TK shouted. "He was just fine last night!" "I know TK, but one night can   
make all the difference." TK's small body began to tremble as he fought to keep his tears unshed.   
"TK?" Patamon asked. The small boy looked down. "If I digivolve to Angemon than we could fly to   
Matt in no time." "What a great idea! Do it Patamon!" TK yelled as he held out his digivice.   
"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!" "Don't worry bout us guys, we're gonna go save Matt," TK   
said as Angemon held him in his arms and flew off into the distance. "Do you think he'll make it?"   
Sora asked no one in particular. "I sure hope so." Joe answered while watching TK and Angemon   
disappear into the morning sun.  
"He just keeps getting worse, I don't know what to do," Tai said as he paced around the   
cave. "It's ok Tai, we all know that you're trying your best." Agumon said. Gabumon nodded in   
agreement. "But why isn't it good enough?" Tai cried as he fell to his knees.   
"Tai..." a soft moan came from the back of the cave. "Matt, what's up?" Tai asked as he   
crawled over to him. "So cold." "Would you like my fur back?" Gabumon asked. "No, too hot,"   
Matt murmured. Tai let out a small smiled and sat down behind the boy and started to rub his arms   
to get the heat back into them. Matt lay his head on Tai's lap and fell back into a painful sleep. "Oh   
Matt, please make it," Tai begged. "I don't know what any of us would do without you."  
"Well we can't just all sit here all days, I say we follow TK and Angemon." Gomamon   
suggested. Izzy nodded in agreement. "We can't really do anything here so we might as well follow   
along and see what happens." The others nodded in agreement. "Ready to digivolve guys?" Sora   
asked. Biyomon and Tentomon nodded. "Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon." "Tentomon digivolve   
to... Kabuterimon." With that, Sora, Mimi and Palmon got on Birdramon's back and Izzy, Joe and   
Gomamon got on Kabuterimon's and headed into the direction that they say TK leave just moments   
before.   
"TK, is that it?" Angemon asked. "Yeah, I think so." TK said as he looked at the cave   
below. It was mid afternoon now and after a few hours of flying they had finally reached their   
destination. Angemon landed softly and gently but TK on the ground. "Don't worry Matt, I'm here!"   
he yelled as he ran into the cave with Angemon following.  
"Don't worry Matt, I'm here!" echoed throughout the cave and soon reached the ears of Tai   
and the Digimon. "TK! What are you doing here?" Agumon asked as Gabumon and him ran up to  
meet him. "I need to see Matt now." "Wait TK, don't go back there," Gabumon warned. TK didn't  
listen and ran to the back of the cave not even stopping to notice the tears that were streaked on the   
Digimons' faces.  
The young boy ran and threw his arms around his older brother's neck. "TK," a voice said   
from behind him. "Tai? What's wrong?" TK asked. The older boy's face was streaked with tears,   
and he was slightly shaking. "I'm so sorry TK, I tried." Realization hit TK in the face like an open   
palm. "You don't mean..." Tai nodded. "No, it can't be..." TK repeated over and over. Tai grabbed   
him in a hug to try to snap him out of it. "Let me go!" TK yelled as he scrambled away. "He told me   
that he wouldn't leave as long as I have hope and I know he wouldn't break his promise ever." With   
that said, a bright yellow light burst out from his crest and filled the entire cave.  
"What's that?" Joe asked. "Oh, a pretty yellow light," Mimi said. "Yes, we see but where's   
it coming from?" Sora asked. The two digimon broke through the forest and they all immediately   
saw it's location. "I wonder if this is a good or bad sign..." Izzy wondered to himself. "It's coming   
from the cave!" Palmon said. "C'mon, we gotta check it out," Sora said as the Digimon de-digivolved   
and they all ran into the cave.  
TK opened his eyes and tried to take in all that surrounded him. Tai was still standing beside   
him and voices could be heard off in the distance. In front of him, his brother was laying still just like  
before except the yellow light appeared to be gathering closely around him. Suddenly all of the light   
entered his body and lifted him off of the ground. TK tried to go to him but Tai held him back. "Let's   
just see what happens." his eyes seemed to say as he looked down at TK. TK nodded and turned   
his gaze back to the scene.   
The yellow light now was swirling around inside his body and began to turn a dark black   
colour. When no yellow remained, the black light came shooting out of him and exploded just a few  
feet above from them. Blue light rained back down and entered Matt's body and gently laying him  
back onto the ground. Colour came back to the pale boy's face and soon bright blue eyes followed.   
"Matt!" TK screamed as he hugged his brother tight. "TK, what just happened?" Matt   
asked. "You don't remember?" "The last thing I remember was you Tai," Matt said as he looked in  
his direction. "And you were rubbing my arms to keep me warm. Am I right?" Tai nodded and   
allowed a single tear to run down his already tear-streaked face. "Matt!" Gabumon cried as he   
grabbed his friend from behind in a fierce bear hug. "I'm so glad you're back." "Me too Gabumon,   
me too." Matt said just as the rest of the group came in. TK explained all that happened to their   
friends amazement.   
"Wow, I had no idea that our crests held so much power." Izzy said. "Yeah, I know. But I   
think that it might have been TK and Matt's strong bond that also helped made it possible." Tai said.   
The two brothers looked at each other and smiled, mutually agreeing   
"Well, I dunno bout you guys but I've been trapped in a cave for awhile so I'm gonna go get  
some fresh air," Matt said as he got to his feet, stumbling a bit. "Need some help?" Tai offered.   
Matt nodded and put his arm around Tai's shoulders allowing him to help escort him out of the cave.   
When the reached the stream Matt let go of Tai and began to splash water on his face. When he was   
done he looked back at Tai. "Hey Tai, I just wanna thank ya for all you did for me these past few   
days. It means a lot to me," Matt said. "It was nothing Matt, you would have done the same for me."   
"Yeah, I would of," Matt admitted, smiling slightly. "Matt? A couple of days ago, when you said   
you took that shot for me because you cared for me, did you really mean it?" Tai asked. "Of course   
I did. You're the first true friend I've had in quite awhile and I intend to keep it that way." "Thanks   
Matt." "No prob Tai."  
Later that night, when everyone was asleep, two digi-destined were still awake. "TK, c'mon   
let's talk." Matt said as he lead the way out of the cave. "What is it Matt?" TK asked as he sat next   
to him. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life." Matt said. "I knew you'd come through for me."   
"But Matt, I almost didn't make it." TK pointed out. "Yeah, but almost doesn't count. The fact is   
you did and because of that I'm still alive." TK nodded. "Matt, do you think Tai was right when he   
said it was our strong bond that made it possible?" Matt smiled. "Of course I do TK." Now it was   
TK's turn to smile as he laid his head on Matt's shoulder. "We'll always me together, right Matt?."   
"Right TK. Always and forever."  
  
The End  
  
There ya go! I'm finally done and Matt is still alive. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know the ending kinda sucked but I  
hate doing endings. Please review, I love getting feedback and maybe suggest what I should write next. :) Well till  
next time check ya later!  
  
Oh yeah, and I don't own digimon so don't sue.  
  



End file.
